1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a floating electrical or fluidic connector, and more particularly a connector intended for use in space and like applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such applications, equipment is subjected to extreme environmental conditions. With particular reference to connectors, there are contradictory requirements: firstly, it is necessary to use floating connectors to allow for assembly tolerances, fluctuations in dimensions due to thermal expansion and variations in alignment on coupling; secondly, it is necessary to hold the device firmly during the launch phase in which it is exposed to levels of vibration typically in a range from 15 g to 30 g (approximately 150 m/s.sup.2 to 300 m/s.sup.2).
In the prior art, floating connectors usually comprise a socket floating relative to a fixed frame and relative to which it is centered by resilient return means. Springs are used for this purpose, for example.
The part of the complementary plug which connects to the socket includes a taper which guides the socket when inserted into it and which, in conjunction with the floating mount for the socket, enables re-alignment and effective connection of the fluidic or electrical systems of modules connected to the connector.
Floating connectors are described in the following two patent applications, for example:
DE-A1-3 903 839 (YAZAKI Corp.), and PA1 EP-A1-0 371 835 (AUTOMOBILES PEUGEOT). PA1 a small overall size; PA1 the unlocking system is entirely passive: energy is required only for coupling; PA1 as the fixing device can be reset, tests can be carried out prior to launch; PA1 the device is released automatically at the start of coupling; PA1 it has two stable states: it follows that it remains in the released state after coupling.
In space applications, because of the adverse conditions previously mentioned, there is a serious risk of destruction of the return system or even of the connector itself during launch.
An object of the present invention is a floating connector, for space applications in particular, which does not have the drawbacks of the prior art, some of which are outlined above.
To this end, said connector is provided with a device for temporarily locking the floating member, and this device is automatically disengaged on coupling.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, this device has two stable states: a first state in which the temporary locking device is active and a second state in which this device releases the floating member.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the temporary locking device has means allowing it to be reset so that tests can be carried out prior to launch.